


You Made Me

by fallenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abuse, Dark fic, F/M, Ficlet, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is the greatest power of all. Love will make one see the light and drive the other into darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made Me

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, only my own mistakes

“Hermione I am sorry” Draco Malfoy confessed as he finished off the drink she gave to him. He had little time before the wizards came to take him away; his Lord Voldemort had lost. Hermione had been one to do it really. “You loved me as I used you for my play thing. But you see I love you Hermione.”

"Oh dear sweet Draco!" Hermione said with pity in her eyes. "Yes I loved you as you used me. Me, you little toy. I called you master, I called you lord. I let you have my mind, my body, my soul. I let you make me feel like scum. I let you fuck me. I let darkness fuck me. I gave my innocence to you. You were making sure I was broken, my love. So I could never leave you after the war. But still I loved you, I could never love another. And to prove yourself to Voldemort you gave me to him for the winter holidays. Three weeks I was he little sex slave. You know Draco he thought you were going to let him have me. He really did. He dressed me in white, white silk robes. I was the innocence he wanted. I was the light to his darkness. Then I was handed back to you and after being fucked for three straight weeks what did you do? You fucked me as soon as we got back to school. I bled for such a long time. You made me feel so much shame Draco, shame because still after all that I loved you. Oh but you never saw me cry. But I did. I hated myself for loving you. No matter how many times you raped and beat me, I loved you. I nearly killed myself at least 50 times. But, I couldn’t do it because my dear Draco you would tell everyone our secret. 

But Draco you never saw how powerful I was you always thought Harry would be the one to kill Voldemort. All because some stupid seer said he would. I am so glad I never believed in that stuff. Would you liked to know how I killed Lord Voldemort, Master Draco. Oh what is that a tear Draco. Don’t you like it anymore that I call you Master? I poisoned him over the winter holiday, well the first half of it anyway. Then tonight I went to him and let him fuck me and before he attacked I gave him the rest of it. I told Dumbledore about Lord Voldemort raping me and leaving me for dead. I told him what I did, well sort of what I did. I couldn’t let him think I was anything but a poor little girl just trying to save the world. 

Ginny is dead you know. I watched her die. I could have saved her but then again I could have died. Well at least she will feel no more pain and be with Ron now. What is Draco? Does it burn now? Seven months ago when you first became my Master, after I loved you for over a year I gave you the first half of the poison. Just some time ago, right after you said ’I love you’, I gave you the rest. Oh yes Draco I love you but I still kill you. I don’t want anyone to find out my little dark secrets. Don’t worry Harry will make me forget you quickly. He has loved me has for awhile. What Draco are you crying? I will miss you for awhile. Or is it that you finally realized I was never the slave and you never the master. You will die loving me and I will just leave you body here and be with Harry even before it becomes cold. Are you shocked at all this darkness? Wait don’t die yet! I want you to die knowing this: I was the only women you ever loved and now I make Voldemort look all warm and fuzzy. Are you proud of what you created, my love? Are you proud of what you made me? :

**Author's Note:**

> So Hermione went a little nuts


End file.
